


I could never hate you

by Shi_Tsu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pre Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Tsu/pseuds/Shi_Tsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose tells Pearl the news, she has decided to give up her physical form to give birth to a human child. Pearl is heartbroken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could never hate you

“You know that I’ve been… hanging out with Greg a lot”

“Yes Rose, I’ve noticed” Pearl spoke in a soft tone, despite her feelings towards the human, she always tried to not be too bitter about his relationship with Rose.

“Well, I made an important decision today, and I feel like you should be the first one to know.”

Pearl’s eyes widened, she loved to be Rose’s confidant “Yes?”

Rose stood silent for a second before taking a breath and speaking again “I… I want to have a human baby with Greg.”

The smaller gem looked at her confused, the words didn’t make sense. She smiled awkwardly “Oh, is this some kind of human joke?”

Rose shivered and shifted her feet in anxiousness, this was not going to be easy. “No Pearl, I’m serious. I’m going to give birth to a human child.”

Pearl’s awkward smile slowly faded away. “But… Rose, you _do_ know that’s impossible right?”

She looked down, not dearing to look at the smaller gem in the eyes. “It is possible… If I…“ She took a deep breath before completing her sentence. “…if I give my gem to the baby.”

Pearl couldn’t believe her ears, this couldn’t be real “Are- are you saying-?” Her voice broke and Rose shivered again. “But you will die!” her tone came out louder than she would have wanted it to.

“Please understand…”

“Understand!? Understand what!? That you’re going to stop existing just to please the stupid customs of humans??” her eyes filled with tears as her voice broke again “What is wrong with you Rose!? Look at yourself! Look at what that human has done to you!!”

“My pearl…” Rose felt like a knife had stabbed her in the heart, she could never bear seeing Pearl crying or hurt… and now she was hurt because of _her_.

“No! Don’t do that, don’t call me that while you’re planning on stopping your existence over a human!” Pearl turned, she couldn’t look at Rose like this.

“Five thousand years, Rose.” She whispered after a moment of silence. “We’ve been together for over five thousand years… We fought a war together, we won together… We did so many things together…”

Rose’s eyes started filling with tears, and Pearl finally turned to face her. “Does that…“ She got closer to the taller gem, so close that they could feel the other’s warmth. “Does that mean nothing to you?” She got on her tip toes and pushed her lips together with Rose’s, feeling the soft skin against hers, taking in the sweet feel of kissing Rose Quartz, a feeling she had missed since the pink haired had met Greg.

Rose leaned down into the kiss, barely kissing back, but still doing it. Pearl continued the kiss more intensely, grabbing Rose’s waist and pushing her tongue past the other gem’s lips. The moment continued and they didn’t break apart, tasting the other and not wanting to let go.

Pearl’s kissing was the most intense, almost frantic. She was desperately taking Rose in, closing all the space between them, wishing for this moment to last forever. Rose’s kisses were soft and delicate, but somewhat distant and Pearl knew this was not going to last. If Rose was really feeling the same as she was, they would already be fused… just as the first time they did it. But they were not, and this was enough to tell Pearl that she had to stop.

After a long moment Pearl finally slowly broke the kiss, all she wanted to do was to continue it, but she knew otherwise.

“Remember this Rose?” She finally whispered. “Remember when I was the one who made you feel these things? I had almost forgotten how great that felt.”

“I can’t say that I don’t miss it you know?” Rose made a little smile but it soon faded away. “But... But I love him, Pearl. Don’t you understand?”

Pearl’s heart skipped a beat, she tried her best to stop the tears from filling her eyes again. “You never loved me like you love him… did you?”

“I do love you, my Pearl.” Rose reached a hand to Pearl’s cheek, brushing her thumb lightly over her delicate skin “I have always loved you and I will always love you.”

Pearl gave in to the contact for a little moment, moving slightly against her hand and closing her eyes, but she quickly opened them again before grabbing Rose’s hand and taking it away from her skin.

“But never like you love him.” She repeated herself, she needed to hear it from Rose at least once.

“The things we did, they were fun and it started off as only fun with Greg too but… but it’s so much more now.” Rose looked away “It’s not that I love him more, but it’s a different kind of love.”

Pearl swallowed before taking in a deep breath and blinking back tears she would not let spill. “I get it.” She finally said while backing away from her.

“Please don’t hate me, Pearl…” Rose said in a pleading tone.

“Don’t you see, Rose?” Pearl gave her a little smile “That’s my problem… I could never hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a one-shot I wanted to do because I always like to picture the moment Rose told Pearl to be full of angst and feelings.  
> Comment and let me know what you think, please.


End file.
